Stupid Boy
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: Because "stupid" isn't an available genre. B&E. Drabble means rapid updates.
1. Chapter 1

**_I only own the plot_**

 **My new brain child. The angst level is 10%**

 **1**

 **Bella Swan**

It's Friday and I count down the minutes until I'll be free from this hellhole for two whole days.

It's been a long week.

All of my weeks have been long since—

I swallow the pain in my chest, pay for the lunch I'm not going to eat, and turn toward the group of tables scattered across the room.

My eyes zero in on their own at the table in the corner. Our table. At least it was before—

 _No!_

I've made it this far; I've only got three and a half hours to go.

 _I can do this._

I drop my head and go straight for the double doors leading out to the quad.

If I listen hard enough, I can hear his laughter echoing off of the walls and my heart hurts.

 **biggest of thanks goes out to JA Mash for the amazing most perfect banner she made me after reading only a couple of chapters**

 **and to my amazing beta Sally, Alice's White Rabbit for all of the editing**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Bella**

I find a spot underneath a shady tree and rummage through my messenger bag until I find my trusty sketchbook and tin can of charcoal.

It's unfair really if you think about it.

Our friendship imploded, and in the breakup, he got all of our mutual friends, and all I got were the painful memories.

Even if it was my fault, our parting ways, it's still the equivalent of a knife twisting in my gut every time I see him in the halls or driving past my house.

Not that I'm looking for his stupid silver car.

The car that I drove up his driveway on his sixteenth birthday, a surprise from his parents.

Sometimes, I miss his picture-perfect parents more than I miss him.

I lie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One more for the night**_

 **3**

 **Bella**

By the time the bell rings, my hands are as black as the clothes on my back.

Dad's worried that I'm depressed.

I used to wear every color of the rainbow, but when things changed, I changed.

Days after that night, I dumped all of my vibrant clothes into a tub of inky black dye, thinking that it would make me invisible.

It worked to some extent.

The kids at school pretend I don't exist, but the adults keep talking to me like I'm suicidal.

His face smiles up at me from my sketchbook, and my eyes sting as I rip the page out, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it in a nearby trash can.

It isn't fair that he can forget me so easily when he's always in my thoughts no matter how hard I try to fight it.

Always.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **Bella**

Art is my last class of the day.

It's my favorite.

For one hour, I can forget about the mess I've made of my life and just be me.

Art is a great escape.

I sit in front of a blank canvas.

Garrett, he hates being called Mr. Smith, gives us free rein on Fridays.

He makes his rounds, yelling at Mike for clearly trying to make a bong out of red clay.

I'm still staring at the empty void in front of me. My hand lifts and then falls back to my lap over and over again.

"Beautiful work, Bella," Garrett says, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder. "It could use a little work here though."

He points to the very middle and moves on to the next person.

I get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **Bella**

I'm breathing heavily as I sign the bottom right corner of my art.

And then I look up and see what I've done.

It's an all too familiar bonfire.

The flames reaching toward the sky because someone went a little crazy with the gasoline.

Two silhouette figures lean in toward each other, their faces a hairsbreadth apart.

 _No!_

I stand up and put my fist through the middle of the canvas.

All eyes are on me.

So much for being invisible.

I grab my bag and storm out of the room as tears race down my cheeks.

Garrett doesn't call for me or anything.

Because this isn't the first time I've let my emotions get the best of me.

The sucky thing about art is that it makes you vulnerable.

As if I needed to be any more transparent.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **Bella**

I know Garrett won't write me up for leaving school property early; he understands that I'm going through something.

He doesn't know the half of it.

I find my truck in the crowded parking lot.

It roars to life, and I tear out of there like my ass is on fire.

I pass the school zone sign, and my body can finally relax.

I'm finally free.

Two days where I can stay in bed and avoid my dad's attempts to make conversation.

We used to be close.

Up until everything happened, I shared everything with him.

But then I came home hysterical the night of the bonfire and everything changed.

And by everything, I mean everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **Bella**

When I get home, I toss my bag toward the closet, kick my shoes off, and climb under the wrinkled covers.

I don't sleep.

I try not to think.

I stay in bed until my bladder is screaming and my stomach is growling.

It's dark outside, and my alarm clock tells me it's two in the morning.

I use the bathroom and find a note on the microwave saying that dinner's in the fridge.

Take-out.

Once upon a time, I made dinner every night. Dad was taken care of, and Edward—

That knife twists a bit more at the mere thought of his name.

Edward loved my cooking.

I read somewhere that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Whoever wrote that is a fucking idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **Bella**

We grew up together.

It was always just the two of us.

We had our shared secrets and personal jokes that nobody else understood.

We spent our Monday nights at the movies because they're cheap, sharing a large Coke and popcorn because we were frugal like that.

As time passed and we got older, our group started to come together, but our friendship just grew stronger.

When everything fell apart, our friends took his side, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt.

It throbs like a toothache.

Every single day.

I have no one to confide in anymore.

I'm half of the person I used to be.

Because when Edward pulled away from me that night, he pretty much stole the part of me that I liked the most.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **Bella**

Dad is off on Sundays so I try to put some effort into being human.

I take a shower, shampoo my hair, and dress in something that isn't pajamas.

He's constantly tweaking things on my truck, so I sit on the porch and draw.

We make easy conversation as we work.

He wants pizza for dinner.

I don't care because everything tastes like dirt.

My mom is probably rolling in her grave at how pathetic I am. Letting a stupid boy destroy my life like this. But she wouldn't understand.

Edward Cullen isn't just some boy.

He was "the" boy.

The one who pulled my heart out of my chest, stomped on it a few times, and then tossed it in the bonfire.

Okay, so maybe I am a little bit pathetic.


	10. Chapter 10

**keep in mind that Bella is in high school and while the title of the story is Stupid Boy it should also be called dramatic teen girl :) everything will even out soon**

 **10**

 **Bella Swan**

I'm sitting on the front porch, waiting for the pizza to arrive, when his car drives past my house.

His windows are down, and the speakers are blaring music.

Twenty One Pilots.

Our favorite band.

I want to throw up.

Edward drives fast so the moment lasts all of twenty seconds, but it's enough to ruin my entire weekend.

Just like that.

The poor delivery driver probably thinks I'm unstable when he shows up. I'm crying and wiping my runny nose on the sleeve of my sweater.

I give him a wad of cash, and he passes the pizza box to me.

"It'll get better, kid. High school is just a blip on the radar," he promises, waving before he leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 **Bella**

Dad doesn't say anything when I all but throw the pizza at him and stomp my way up the stairs.

I couldn't choke down a bite if I tried.

I throw myself on my bed and scream into a pillow.

It shouldn't be this hard.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

I would give anything to go back and change things.

Anything.

Keeping my feelings to myself has got to be better than living this half-existence, if you could even call it that.

Tomorrow is Monday, and everything will reset.

He'll pretend I don't exist.

I'll hold my breath until the final bell rings.

Because this is how my life is now.

And it's all my fault.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **Bella**

I've made it to the halfway mark Wednesday when the weatherman calls for rain.

The cafeteria doors leading to the quad are locked, and I'm like a caged animal.

Empty tables are nowhere to be found.

Even the goth table is jam-packed because we're all stuck inside.

My eyes drift toward my old table, and I see that my old seat is still empty.

He looks up and our eyes meet.

For the second time in my life, I can't read him.

I'm the first to break the spell.

I keep my head down, dump my tray, and tell the lunch monitor that I need to go see the nurse.

She gives me a speculative look until I threaten to vomit all over her ugly shoes.

The nurse takes pity on me, and I spend lunch in her office.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 **Bella**

I start to loathe art class on Fridays.

Letting Bella Swan have full control of a bunch of art supplies is a bad idea.

I carve out a stamp of a broken heart engulfed in flames and cover sheets of construction paper with the image.

Garrett places a calming hand over mine and informs me that class ended twenty minutes ago.

I can tell he wants to say something.

He probably wants to give me some sage advice about there being a rainbow at the end of this or something.

I grab my bag and hurry out to my truck.

As if my life can't get any worse, I find a long scratch down the side of the shiny red paint job.

I give a frustrated cry and kick my tire.

I hear it before I feel it.

Pretty sure I just broke my foot.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

 **Bella**

I have to hand it to Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his professionalism.

He gets to work, ordering x-rays and pain meds after taking a look at my foot.

Four hours and a few emotionally charged tears that make everyone uncomfortable and I'm released with a giant walking cast and a follow-up appointment with one of his colleagues.

Apparently, the friendship breakup includes our parents.

Dad helps me up the stairs and brushes my too long bangs out of my eyes.

"You okay, kid?"

"I will be when I graduate and get as far away from this place as I can," I mutter.

I immediately regret my words when my dad's mustache twitches, and his eyes fill with tears.

"I didn't mean it like that, Dad. I'm sorry." I fall back on my bed. "I can't seem to get anything right lately."

He tells me that it's okay, but I can see that it's not.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

 **Bella**

Naturally, people stare when I step out of my truck on Monday morning.

The bulky walking cast slows me down and makes loud crunching sounds in the gravel parking lot.

I want the earth to open up and swallow me whole, but what's new.

It's not until fourth period that I hear what people are saying about me.

Apparently, I'm broke my foot on purpose to get Edward's attention because I'm just that desperate.

I glare at the girl and snap a pencil in half.

I pretend that my foot is causing me a lot of pain and spend lunch with the nurse because it's raining again.

The pain in my foot doesn't even touch what I feel inside my chest cavity.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

 **Bella**

My birthday comes and goes.

I'm eighteen.

A legal adult.

I can buy a pack of cigarettes, a lottery ticket, and technically, drop out of school if I wanted to.

But that's not part of my plan to escape this town.

I need the grades.

I need the scholarship.

Dad gets the scratch on the side of my truck fixed and buys me an ice cream cake.

If we were still friends, Edward would show up at my house at random and kidnap me.

I'd kick and scream with a smile on my face.

He'd take me out to breakfast and give me a new CD to add to my collection.

But things are different now.

I order my music online.

I can't walk into the local music store without a million and one memories hitting me like a ton of bricks.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

 **Bella**

Has it really been an entire month since we've talked?

It feels like it's been decades.

Since I watched the fire dance in his pretty green eyes?

Moments before I went and screwed everything up.

I don't know how it happened.

One day, Edward was just my platonic best friend who shoved a handful of gummy worms into my mouth to get me to shut up while we were watching one of his favorite movies.

The next, I was waking up in a fevered sweat with my hand down the front of my pants, wishing it was his.

Things got weird after that.

I looked away when he took his shirt off in front of me.

I stopped maintaining eye contact and started staring at his lips instead.

My favorite Edward was after basketball practice. The way his cheeks flushed and his hair stuck to his head. The way he smelled, like grass and hot boy.

Then I fucked up.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

 **Bella**

It was never part of my plan. To tell Edward how I felt.

But the liquor made me bold, and the way he was looking at me made me bolder.

I remember Tyler asking me to dance, and Edward grabbed my hand, leading me away silently.

He didn't let go until we were a great distance from Tyler, and my hand tingled long after.

I asked him why he did that, but he just shrugged and told me not to worry about it.

Vodka has never been my friend so I was taking it slow.

When Edward wasn't looking, I was dumping my cup.

Then he had to go and look at me like I was worth all of the money in the world.

I didn't even think about it before I leaned in and kissed his lips.

I remember they were soft, like down pillows.

I remember the sting they left when he pulled away, as if I'd burned him.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

 **Bella**

He grabbed my shoulders.

Told me that I was drunk and needed to sleep it off.

That we'd forget about what just happened.

I tried to tell him that I was barely buzzed. That I was in love with him, but he wouldn't let me talk.

Instead, he dragged me to his car, all but tossed me in the passenger seat, and took me home.

We were about a mile away from my house when the waterworks started.

Edward asked me why I was crying, and I told him that I screwed everything up.

He didn't agree or disagree with me.

Instead, he just gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

He pulled into my driveway and said that everything had changed.

I told him I couldn't just be friends with him anymore.

I got out of the car and watched him drive away.

And that brings us to where we are today.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 **Bella**

I could lie and tell you that I don't still dream about Edward Cullen, but I won't.

He's the star of every one of them.

It's torture.

One Friday, I stay behind to talk to Garrett about an art show he wants me to participate in. I'm hesitant because he wants to use my portraits, mainly the ones of Edward.

The ones before everything got screwy.

I tell him that I'll think about it and clunk out to the parking lot, grateful that I'll be out of this walking cast one day.

I stop short.

There's a wrapped gift on the hood of my truck.

The wrapping job is horrible and oh so familiar.

I grab it and flip it over.

My heart plummets to my stomach like it's full of lead.

In perfect cursive along the back of what I'm guessing is a CD:

 _ **We were never friends Bella.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

 **Bella**

I leave the gift in the parking lot.

I'm pretty sure I run it over in my desperation to get as far away from it as quickly as possible.

The Edward I knew would never be so cruel, but then again, did I really know him at all?

I don't go straight home.

Instead, I drive around town aimlessly and try really hard to count five things that I'll miss when I'm out of here.

I'll miss the constant green, the trees, the foliage, and how I remember his eyes so happy and full of mischief.

The Muzic Shack, even though I haven't been in weeks.

I'm desperate to find five things but come up empty.

Empty like the hole in my heart.

Graduation can't come soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

 **Bella**

I give up after that.

If it doesn't involve my grades, I don't give a shit about it.

I meet with my guidance counselor and apply for every single scholarship that's available.

She's confident but I'm not taking chances.

I'm desperate, and Dad's job is good enough that I could manage with a partial scholarship.

Even if a full ride means Dad will rent me an apartment instead of forcing me to stay in the dorms.

I go to the library instead of attempting the lunch room, and I accept the tardy slips given when I take the long way to all of my classes.

I don't want to see him.

I can't look at him.

I spend my Saturdays in detention because of the tardies, but that's fine. What else do I have to do besides lay in bed and be miserable?


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

 **Bella**

Garrett approaches me about the portraits about a week after I've given up.

He beats around the bush for a while before coming right out.

"Please, can I submit your stuff in the art show? You're my best student, and I want to show off your talent."

I bite my lip and ponder for a moment.

The rumors will run rampant.

It'll probably make me look like a stalker.

And then Garrett informs me that there's a scholarship up for grabs.

I want to go to art school.

I can't pass this up.

I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks at this point anyway.

"My portfolio is yours, Garrett," I tell him, passing the giant folder over.

He thanks me profusely, and then he dumps a bucket of cold water over my head.

"You'll have to attend the show. I'll give you the details Monday."


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

 **Bella**

For someone who doesn't give a shit anymore, I am wicked nervous when Dad pulls up in front of the county library.

"You ready for this, kid?" he asks.

I straighten my black skirt and pull nonexistent lint off of my black sweater.

"No, not really, but I want that scholarship."

He nods and follows me into the building where I come face to face with Edward's perfect face.

It's a drawing; one of my favorites.

We were sitting in his living room when he decided to lay down on the couch and told me to draw him like one of my French girls.

He couldn't keep a straight face to save his life, so it took a while and a lot of laughing.

His mom thought we were insane.

We probably were.

Garrett calls my name, waving me over to where he's talking to a tall blonde woman.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

 **Bella**

Rosalie Hale, well, Rose she insists on being called, gushes over my artwork.

"I can tell you really love this guy," she says

We're standing in front of another favorite of mine.

Edward poked his tongue out at me, and the image was stuck in my brain until I put it down on paper.

Paper being a wrinkled napkin and an ink pen I found at the bottom of my purse.

"I was," I sigh. "We were best friends, but I wanted more and he didn't."

"Most famous artists got their big breaks out of heartache, you know." Rose prattles off a few names, and I nod in agreement.

But I can't tear my eyes away from my drawing.

Was I stupid to tell him that I couldn't just be friends?

Is living completely without him worth the heartache?

Rose says something else, but I can't move or speak.

The Cullen's decided to attend the art show.


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

 **Bella**

Surely, they can't stay for the entire three hours.

I decide to hide out in the bathroom, but Garrett grabs my elbow and tells me that Rose is the ambassador for the scholarship.

I have no choice but to play kiss ass until she decides to leave or the show is over.

The plan is going great until Esme Cullen approaches us cautiously like I'm going to break into a million pieces if she moves too fast.

"Bella, sweetie."

She reaches out and grasps my hand.

I swallow thickly.

Esme has—had been—my stand-in mom since cancer took mine when I was nine.

"Esme." I breathe.

"As usual, your work is breathtaking."

I thank her, and Rose's eyes widen as a hand lightly touches my back.

My skin tingles.

I know that hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

 **Bella**

I try to ignore him, but he's right there.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

Esme lets go of my hand, and Rose is squeezing the hell out of my arm.

"Of course, she can go. We're done here." She sends me a not so subtle wink, and I have no choice but to let Edward lead me to a secluded part of the library that isn't covered in his face.

"What?" I ask the button on his shirt that's slightly undone.

"We have to talk about this."

"Talk about what? The fact that you just up and started pretending that I don't exist or the CD you left on my truck with that really hateful note."

He has the audacity to look confused.

"The CD was meant to tell you how I feel."

"Yeah, I got the message. Loud and clear." I try to step around him, but he stops me.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

 **Bella**

"No. You aren't leaving until we're finished talking."

"Excuse me?"

"It's been too long. We've let this go too far, Bella," His voice is full of pain. "I tried to give you time, and I told myself you would come to me, but that obviously didn't work."

"What?"

"I put the CD on your truck to tell you that we were never friends, Bella," he says.

There's a lump in my throat.

"Yeah, I read it."

"Obviously not the way I thought you would."

"I don't get it. You're confusing me, and I need to get back out there."

He stops me from leaving again. This time with a calm hand on my arm.

"Please, let me explain."

 **Stupid Boy (a reader called Bella Silly Girl and it stuck)**

 _ **these two dummies**_


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

 **Bella**

"Fine. Explain."

He starts pacing and pulling at his hair.

Edward Cullen, a nervous wreck.

"When you kissed me, I won't lie and say I wasn't shocked. Hell, I've wanted to kiss you since the ninth grade."

I open my mouth but he interrupts me.

"Let me get this out, and then you can call me a stupid fuck and tell me to leave, okay."

I nod.

"You were drunk, and I didn't want to take advantage of you. I don't know what I thought, okay?" He stops in front of me. "So I took you home, and you told me that you didn't want to be friends anymore. I thought it was just stupid drunk talk. I left thinking you'd sleep it off, but you didn't call me all weekend."

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait." I throw a hand up. "For one, I wasn't drunk. I was dumping my drinks. Two, I told you that I couldn't just be friends. And three, you didn't call me either, so I figured you'd cut your losses. Don't blame this all on me."


	30. Chapter 30

**People are asking for some EPOV so I might give Silly Girl a try :)**

 **30**

 **Bella**

"I didn't ... I'm not," he scrambles for words.

"Because this wasn't entirely on me. I put myself out there, and you shot me down." I poke him in the chest. "I'm not taking all of the heat for this, Edward Cullen."

"You don't have to. I'll happily take my share." He catches my hand. "We were really fucking stupid."

"You were. I was just going off what you did or didn't do."

"Then you're stupid by association." He gives me one of his signature smiles, and I'll be damned if I don't melt.

"I'm still confused," I admit. "What does this mean? Are we going to go back to being friends? Just pretend everything that happened didn't?"

"Jesus Christ, do I have to spell it out for you?" Edward grabs me by both of my arms and pulls until I'm standing right in front of him. "I'm in love with you, you idiot."

"Oh."


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

 **Bella**

"Oh? I just poured my heart out and you say 'Oh'?"

"I'm trying to catch up. It's been a long month for me, okay?"

He nods, and we're silent for about thirty seconds before his hold on my arms tightens.

"That's more than enough time to catch up. Prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"What—"

Edward plants one on me, and if he weren't holding onto my arms, I would be a pile of girl goo on the library floor.

He leaves me breathless and a wet mess.

"That. That should have been our first kiss."

I could say something.

Like I love him or something.

Instead, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for another searing kiss.

His mouth makes me forget the past month ... almost.


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

 **Bella**

Edward and I have always been able to fall into a tiny hole in the world where it's just the two of us.

It's easy when you've known someone as long as we have.

We're so lost in each other that we don't realize we've caused quite a scene until my dad clears his throat.

"Uh, kids," he grumbles. "We have an art show to get back to."

His face is bright red, but the smile hiding underneath his bushy mustache is unmistakable.

Dad's always been team Edward but had to take my side when things went down because we're blood and all.

Edward chuckles and doesn't seem phased by the group that has gathered, but I am beyond mortified.

I'm also a little pissed at myself.

And still more than a little pissed at Edward.

I pull away, and his smile falls.


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

 **Bella**

"Bella?" He pleads with his eyes.

I shake my head firmly.

"I have a lot riding on tonight. I can't ... do this." His eyes widen. "Right now. I can't do this right now. I need time. Time to think."

Why am I still talking?

Edward nods and lets me pass by without a word.

My heart aches, but I put distance between us.

I find Rose sitting next to her favorite piece.

"I can't technically come right out and say it, but The Miller School of Art would be lucky to have someone with your talent, Bella Swan," she tells me. "That is, if you don't have anything keeping you here."

"I don't ..."

Edward knows that going to art school is my dream.

If we're going to do ... whatever it is we'll do, he'll have to understand.


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

 **Bella**

I get plenty of time to think thanks to a teacher planning day followed by some holiday that no one celebrates.

Dad and I have our usual Sunday afternoon—he's putting new wiper blades on my truck, and I'm drawing.

Before the night ended, Rose hinted that I needed to expand my portfolio to something that isn't Edward's face.

So, I'm drawing the house across the street from mine.

It's ancient and decrepit. They condemned it long ago, and Dad says the fire department wants to use it for a practice run.

I like it.

It's sagging roof and rotting porch draw me in for some reason.

I'm working on shading my work when he zooms by.

Not as fast as usual so I see his face and the wink he sends my way as he passes.

Dad looks up from my truck.

"You gonna make him work for it?"

I shrug.

'Cause I honestly don't know.


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

 **Bella**

The night before we're due back at school is eventful, to say the least.

I got my cast off and am learning to walk again, so when I trip going up the stairs and land hard at the bottom, I can't help but laugh it off.

It's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow though.

Dad sends me to bed with a glass of water and some painkillers.

I can hear him chuckle before I close my door.

 _Jerk._

I'm preparing for the up and coming week when I hear a commotion in my front yard.

I slide off my bed and make my way to the window when one of my favorite songs starts blaring from a tiny speaker being held above a stupid boy's head.

" _ **My taste in music is your face!"**_

The stupid boy I'm terribly in love with.

Resistance is futile. I don't know why I even tried in the first place.


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

 **Bella**

I clamor down the stairs, tripping over myself but managing to make it in one piece.

Dad's sitting on the couch with a remote in his hand.

"Should I get my gun?"

I giggle and shake my head, throwing the door open and run to where Edward's still standing like an idiot.

He must hear the leaves crunching beneath my bare feet because he drops the speaker and catches me all at the same time.

"Knew Twenty One Pilots wouldn't fail me." He smiles against my mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he does.

He kisses me until my head spins, and I can't think straight.

"I'm serious," he says when we pull away for air.

Because air is important. You kinda need it to live.

"Shut up," I tell him again.

"Tell me it didn't work. That you aren't mine now."

"I was yours a long time ago, Edward. You were just too stupid to see it."


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

 **Bella**

When we pull into the parking lot the next morning, all eyes are on us.

Edward's wearing his favorite sunglasses and throws his arm around my shoulders, all calm and cool.

He's never given much thought to what other people think of him.

I'm sort of the opposite.

Their eyes burn into my skin, so I burrow into his side and let him be my shield.

Our friends—his friends—are standing by my locker and applaud as we approach.

I stop walking and start to turn away.

Because it hurt like hell when Edward and I stopped talking, but it also stung that our friends just willingly stuck by him.

He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Don't be too hard on them. They knew something was going on and wanted to give you some space."

"They abandoned me."

"Should I loan Jessica my speaker and tell her anything from Trench will do?" He smirks. "Remind me to replace that by the way. I still can't believe you ran it over."

"I'm serious, Edward."


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

 **Bella**

"I know. I'm sorry, babe."

It should thrill me. Him calling me that.

Instead, I glare at the ragtag group standing between me and my locker.

At least, they look apologetic. I mean, that's gotta mean something.

Alice is the first to approach.

She smiles.

I frown.

She falters.

"Bells ..."

"Ali ..."

"I'm sorry. We're sorry. We seriously thought we were doing the right thing."

"Well, you thought wrong. I really could have used my friends, and you chose this stupid boy over me." I point to Edward at my side.

"Hey." He pouts.

"I know. We were wrong. I speak for everyone in saying that we're incredibly sorry, and the next time you fight with your stupid boyfriend, we'll totally take your side."

Edward huffs.

I grin.

"Deal."

Because we're in high school. What's the point of holding grudges when I won't keep in touch with half of these people after graduation?


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

 **Bella**

It's strange, sitting in my old seat at lunch.

Everyone acts as if I never left, especially the dude next to me stealing my fries.

The latest rumor is that I'm pregnant.

I can't wait to get out of this town.

When I told Edward what I heard during third period, he made a big show of rubbing my stomach and announcing that I trapped him.

I'm still not talking to him.

"Babe," he whispers, poking me in the side. "I kind of love you, you know."

 _Gah._

 _Must resist._

I fight the smile that slowly begins to form.

"I can see your lips twitching. It was just a joke. Who cares what these suckers think? We'll be in Seattle, and they'll forget all about us."

"You're coming to Seattle?"

He nods and picks up another fry.

"I got my acceptance letter to UW the day of your show." He crams the fry into my mouth. "Now, feed my kid, why don't cha."


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

 **Bella**

It's Sunday, and I find myself sitting on the porch, watching my dad wax my truck.

I think he might love the thing more than I do. He sure spends a lot of time with it.

"You won't guess what I heard down at the office on Friday," he says, buffing the hood with special care.

"That old man Cheney wears women's underwear."

Dad grimaces.

We all know it.

No one talks about it.

"Nope. Apparently, you and Edward are expecting. You work quick, kid."

I roll my eyes.

"Edward isn't doing anything to crush those rumors."

Rose told me to expand my portfolio, but I can't help myself.

Lust-filled Edward just has to be permanently etched in my sketchbook.

Besides, I haven't heard anything from The Miller School of Art, and I'm starting to lose hope.

UW is about twenty minutes away.

We could totally make it work.

"Did you check the mail yesterday?" Dad asks.

"No. Did you?"

"Nope."


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

 **Bella**

I haven't stopped screaming since I pulled the heavy envelope out of the mailbox.

I'm not surprised when Edward comes careening into my front yard, destroying the turf as he comes to a stop.

I mean our entire conversation was me screaming into the phone unintelligibly.

Dad can't even be pissed because he's jumping around with me.

We Swans are lunatics, let me tell you.

Edward is used to our brand of crazy and joins in on the fun without even knowing what's going on.

I wave the first page of my letter in front of his face, and he catches my hand, holding it still so he can read.

"You got in!"

"Full ride!"

And then there are tears.

Not from me though.

Dad realizes that in a few short months, I'll be headed off to college and that he'll be left alone.

Something tells me he'll miss my truck more than he'll miss me.


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

 **Bella**

I'm still riding the high of getting accepted into The Miller School of Art when Edward takes me on our first official date.

It's just dinner and a movie in Port Angeles, but it's nice.

Dad is still weepy but forgets to give me a curfew, so after the lackluster movie, Edward takes me down a back road just outside of town.

"You brought me here to kill me, didn't you?"

He gives me an eerie smile.

"You guessed it. I've got a tarp, duct tape, and shovel in my trunk. Get to digging."

"You'd make me dig my own grave?" I ask, sliding between the seats and waving for him to join me.

"I'm lazy. I'd totally make you do all of the work."

He's too big to fit, so he has to use the door and sits next to me.

"Now what?" he asks.

"You brought me here. I thought you had a plan."

"I planned on killing you. What did you think I had planned?"

I shut him up with my lips.

Stupid boy.


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

 **Bella**

Somehow, I end up in Edward's lap.

I don't know how it happens. Maybe he's spent the last month practicing magic or something.

Somehow, Edward's shirt gets tossed out the window.

Don't know how that happens either.

My bra follows closely behind, and I know where this is headed.

I mean, I know where I hope it's headed.

Edward grunts, bucking his hips up, and I moan.

We can't do this here.

Can we?

I can't think straight; his hands are on my tits, and I'm dragging my nails down his chest.

"Are we doing this?" I pant against his mouth.

"Do you want to?"

I want to tell him that I do want it because I do.

But we're still new, and you only have your first time once.

"We have plenty of time for that. Besides, what would it say about me if I put out on the first date?"


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

 **Bella**

Things are good.

I've got a full ride to a great school.

My boyfriend is hot as fuck.

Sure, he's pretty clueless sometimes, but he's really talented when it comes to sports.

Right now, he's schooling Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, in basketball.

I insisted that he be skins.

He told me that one-on-one didn't require shirts and skins, but I insisted.

My hot as fuck boyfriend can't tell me no.

"You're drooling." Alice laughs, passing me her English homework.

I hand her my math homework, and we get to copying.

Well, she gets to copying while I stare at Edward and the way sweat is dripping off of his body.

I want to lick that chest.

My mouth waters.

Maybe Alice is right and I am drooling.

He feels me watching him and sends me a wink as the ball makes a swish into the net.

We're going to have to visit that back road before he takes me home.


	45. Chapter 45

**45**

 **Bella**

I peel my shirt off my body and toss it on the floorboard.

Apparently, I'm skins in this scenario.

Should have known that was going to backfire on me.

Edward makes quick work of my bra, and I'm topless in the backseat of his car in broad daylight.

He takes an appreciative look at my chest and runs his thumb across the freckles that dust the top of my tits.

I breathe his name.

His touch sets me on fire.

"I love you," he tells me, pulling my face to his.

"I love you."

Our first time will not be on a back road in the middle of the day.

We both agree on that fact, but that doesn't mean we can't get a little dirty.

Edward's mouth is filthy when he's aroused.

I do that to him.

Yeah, I do.

"Fuck, Bella."

His fingers dig into my hips while I rock against him.

"Babe," he pleads.

For what, I don't know.


	46. Chapter 46

**46**

 **Bella**

Before everything got wonky, Esme started an open door policy.

With the rumors and the change in our relationship status, she's all but removed Edward's door from the hinges.

She says it's for our own good, that we can't afford a mistake when we're so close to our dreams coming true.

She's right, but it doesn't mean it isn't annoying.

She makes random stops by his bedroom now, checking to make sure we're okay. That we don't need anything to snack on or something to drink.

I practically lived here before, so I came and went as I pleased.

Esme Cullen, cockblocker.

Not that we would ... you know?

We're laying on Edward's giant bed, listening to my favorite album and playing with each other's fingers when she stops in.

"Everything all right in here?"

"Yeah, Mom," Edward tells her. "We were fine five minutes ago, and we'll be fine five minutes from now. Relax."

Her smile is strained.

"I know where the fridge is, Esme."


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

 **Bella**

It's Sunday, and you guessed it. I'm sitting on the front porch while my dad gives love to my truck.

Who knew a man could be in a relationship with an F-250?

He's decided to put these neon lights on its undercarriage.

I'm pretty sure it's illegal, considering they came in a black box, and he had to sign for them.

I'll be sending him the tickets, if that's the case.

He assures me that I'll be fine and offers to take her for a spin when it gets dark.

Yeah, he's started referring to my truck as her.

I have got to find him a date.

I'm drawing a portrait of my dad's face and the way he looks at my truck so I can show him how insane he is.

"So, we haven't really talked about college," he mentions, rolling underneath the truck.

"Um. I thought it was obvious that I'm going to school in Seattle."

"I know that smart ass. I'm talking about the apartment."

 _Abort!_


	48. Chapter 48

**48**

 **Bella**

"What about the apartment?" I hedge.

He doesn't come out from under my truck, and I can barely hear him.

"Do you plan on having a roommate?"

My eyes bug.

Edward brought up getting a place together on our one-month anniversary.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

Then again, we always planned on living together when we went off to college, and it would save us money if we got a one-bedroom.

I'm all about saving money.

Dad's not exactly rich.

"Bella? I'm taking your silence as I'm going to hear something I don't like."

"Well, uh." I run a hand through my hair.

"Shit." Dad slides out from under the truck and gives me the look.

You know the look.

Like I just told him that I rear-ended someone in his girlfriend or something.

"Should I call Esme? Does she need to take you to a lady doctor?"

Mortification.

I want it written on my headstone.


	49. Chapter 49

**49**

 **Bella**

"You'll never guess what Dad and I talked about this morning," I tell my boyfriend before he can even take his shoes off.

He offered to keep me company while Dad takes his love for a spin.

He could be gone for hours.

"The weather?"

"Nope. He asked me if he should call your mom and ask her to take me to get birth control seeing as we'll be cohabitating in Seattle."

His smile is blinding.

"So, you made up your mind? We're getting a place together?"

I nod.

"But, Edward. Charlie actually said the word 'sex' in my presence. It was humiliating."

"I'm sure you'll survive, babe. Let's take advantage of the alone time."

He pulls me to the couch, but I shake my head.

"I think my libido jumped ship or curled up and died when he said that to me. I couldn't get aroused if you were butt naked."

Edward takes that as a challenge and starts unbuttoning his pants.

Stupid boy.

Picking up on sarcasm is not his strong suit.


	50. Chapter 50

**50**

 **Bella**

"No, Edward." I have to tell him.

I really don't want to, but who knows when my dad is going to come back.

He frowns.

"I was just joking, babe."

We put a movie in and make out while we wait for Dad.

He shows up with the fixings for sundaes and glares at Edward.

"You planning on living with my kid?"

Edward rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, sir."

Dad's mustache twitches, and his face turns a dangerous shade of purple.

"You impregnate my daughter before you marry her and I'll bury you, capiche?"

Edward turns green while I glare at my dad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about marriage? We've been dating for a month and a half."

"This conversation is between us men, Bella," Dad says, not breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Yes, sir," he repeats.

It seems to appease the parental unit because he holds up the bags and asks if Rocky Road is okay.


	51. Chapter 51

**51**

 **Bella**

"Your face." I laugh.

"I'm sure it matched yours when your dad said S-E-X." He whispers the last part, making it all the more traumatic.

I smack him.

"Go home before I do something I'll regret."

He leans against his car and pulls me to him.

"We're going to have such a fun time in Seattle."

"If by fun you mean studying all the time, then yep, it's going to be a real party."

"I'm talking about coming home to you after class. It's going to be great."

"You're a dork."

Edward nods in agreement.

We make plans for the week.

I'll be picking him up so we can start a slow transition to put some distance between Dad and my truck.

Not because Edward's car is going into the shop or anything.

He kisses me long and slow before he leaves.

"Hey, Bella," he calls when he pulls out onto the street.

"Yeah?"

"My taste in music is your face!"


	52. Chapter 52

**52**

 **Bella**

Victoria Arnold is the bane of my existence.

It's no secret she's had a crush on Edward for ages.

Our public displays of affection and the ever-present rumors going around do nothing to deter her from trying to get with my man.

If I were a violent person, I would have already snatched her by her frizzy red hair and told her to back the hell up.

But I don't like confrontation, and the bitch really isn't worth it.

Doesn't mean I don't want to break her hand when she grabs my boyfriend's arm for the third time in ten minutes.

Edward has his other arm wrapped around me, and he's squeezing my ass.

It's pretty obvious he's taken.

But she's an idiot.

We're standing in the quad, practicing for a fire drill.

Edward was quick to find me after his teacher did a headcount.

"We should hang out sometime."

He has to hold me back.


	53. Chapter 53

**53**

 **Bella**

"Victoria, listen," I say, trying to focus on Edward's arm around my waist instead of her dumb face.

She turns to me for the first time since she approached us.

"Oh, hi."

I give her my best forced smile.

I'm going to have to get down to her level for this.

"Edward and I are together. Like, together together," I explain slowly. "He's not interested in hanging out with you today or tomorrow or the day after that. Understand?"

She looks to Edward before answering.

"The woman speaks the truth." He shrugs.

She finally seems to get it.

With a nod, Victoria disappears into the crowd, and Edward kisses me like we aren't in the quad in the middle of a school day.

He tells me that we're going to our backroad ... after the detention we get for public displays of affection.

Zero regrets.


	54. Chapter 54

**54**

 **Bella**

It's been a while since I've had a chat with Garrett.

He asks me to stay after class.

He's wicked proud of me for getting into Miller.

"You're my favorite student, you know," he tells me.

I nod.

"You're my favorite teacher."

He scoffs.

"I was never your teacher, Bella. You walked in here knowing more about art than I do."

"Still. You're one of my favorite people, Garrett."

It's the god's-honest truth.

Garrett saved me when I was lost in a way he probably wouldn't understand.

"Just don't forget about me when you hit it big. I expect invitations to galleries and exhibits, young lady," he jokes.

I roll my eyes because I'm nowhere near as good as he thinks I am.

"I see doubt in your eyes." He snaps his fingers. "When you start second-guessing yourself, I want you to think about the green eyes you've spent the year drawing, painting and doodling. He believes in you. You should too."


	55. Chapter 55

**55**

 **Bella**

Edward's first blowjob transpires after our fifth date on our favorite backroad.

I throw up afterward, so it kind of ruins the moment, but still.

I tell him I'll spit next time.

We laugh it off, and he pulls his pants up.

That's the same night Edward touches me for the first time, underneath my pants.

It's glorious and better than every single dream I've ever had.

If I weren't possessive, I'd cast and mold his fingers for sex toys, but no other woman will ever experience them. Not if I have anything to say about it.

Edward tells me he loves me and kisses my cheek because I just blew chunks.

He refuses to leave my house until I've gone upstairs and brushed my teeth.

He presses me against my front door and kisses me breathless, leaving me panting and wanting more.

When I find my bearings and go back in the house, Dad's hanging up the phone.

"You have an appointment at noon tomorrow. Esme will pick you up from school."


	56. Chapter 56

**56**

 **Bella**

I can understand that all girls experience intense embarrassment when their mother approaches them to have _the talk._

Imagine having that talk with your boyfriend's mom in the middle of a crowded Dairy Queen.

Esme picked me up before school, stating that we needed a girls' day.

I tried to object, but she was adamant.

We got our nails done and did a little shopping before stopping for lunch.

I stayed clear of the underwear section at the store.

For reasons.

"I take it the two of you are being safe?" She pushes the banana split we're sharing toward me.

I refuse to touch the banana.

For reasons.

"Uh. We haven't ... you know."

She raises an eyebrow.

"If you can't say the word 'sex' then you aren't ready for it," she tells me.

The poor guy behind me chokes on whatever he's eating.

Dude came in for lunch and is getting a lesson on fornicating.

I nod my head in agreement and stupidly remind her that we have an appointment to make.


	57. Chapter 57

**57**

 **Bella**

I can't look Esme in the eye after my appointment.

Doctor Maggie Kline has seen my vagina before my boyfriend.

After going over the different kinds of birth control, I decided to go with an IUD because there's no way I can remember to take a pill every day.

I was given a handful of pamphlets to share with Edward before we left.

"If you want, you can come to the house and take a nap before Edward gets out of school."

She doesn't exactly give me a choice, turning away from my house and toward hers.

Esme sets me up in Edward's room with Tylenol and the remote to his TV.

I find an action movie and take her advice.

I'm sleeping heavily when a warm body lays down on top of the covers.

He kisses my neck.

"You all right?"

"Get away from me. You are never touching me again after the day I've had," I joke.

He rolls away.

Stupid boy.


	58. Chapter 58

**58**

 **Bella**

Edward finds it hilarious that his mom gave me the sex talk.

I push him off his bed while he tells me about his dad's version.

"He threw me a pack of condoms, ribbed for her pleasure, and told me girls come first and that kids were expensive as fuck," he says.

"You're lying."

Carlisle is a doctor. There's no way Edward got away with it that easily.

"No, really." He reaches into his nightstand and holds up an unopened pack of condoms.

So unfair.

"You suck."

He puts the box away and climbs back on the bed.

"Are you okay, really?"

"Yeah. Just sore and a little embarrassed. I've never had anyone down there besides myself and your hand, you know?"

He blushes.

"Your mom said we shouldn't have sex until we can say the word, so feel free to throw it around every now and again."

"Babe ..."

"You got a box of condoms; I got to hold your mom's hand while a lady took a look at my downstairs. It's the least you could do."


	59. Chapter 59

**59**

 **Bella**

It's like time starts to slow down.

We're two months away from graduation, and it feels like we're moving backward.

Esme's been on the hunt for the perfect apartment that Edward and I will share in Seattle, and to be honest, at this point, I just care that it has four walls and a roof.

She thinks we need a spare room.

In case she and Carlisle or my dad come to visit.

My dad insists that the building has to have a parking garage just furthering my assumption that he loves my truck more than he loves me. He swears it's for my safety, but I know the truth.

I'm surprised he hasn't named her ... yet.

Edward wants a view so I can have inspiration for my art.

Carlisle couldn't care less because a house is a house.

I like Carlisle.

More people should be like Carlisle.


	60. Chapter 60

**60**

 **Bella**

"So, Seattle," Alice says one day during lunch. "Your parents are okay with you shacking up?"

Edward and I both nod.

"You guys are so lucky. I brought up backpacking with Jasper, and my dad had to take an aspirin."

She's right.

We are lucky.

Esme found the perfect apartment smack dab in the middle of both campuses.

It has the two rooms she was looking for.

The parking garage Dad requested.

Hell, it even has the view Edward mentioned.

She's so fucking proud of herself.

Instead of interrupting our time together with drinks and pizza bagels, she brings her tablet and printed out pictures of the neighborhood we'll be living in.

It was cute at first, but now, we just ignore her and pretend we're studying.

"Our parents are really chill about everything now that you think about it." I shrug.

Now that I'm on birth control, they give us space.

We haven't even gone there yet.

Not that we don't want to.

We just haven't had our moment yet.


	61. Chapter 61

**61**

 **Bella**

I just assumed that Edward and I would go to prom together, but here we are, it's crunch time, and he hasn't mentioned it.

I haven't either.

My dress is hanging in my closet.

Jessica and I ran to Port Angeles and ransacked a few stores before I found _the_ one.

And now it might go to waste because my boyfriend is clueless.

I'm pouting.

We're sitting in the movies, and I've swatted away all of his advances because I just can't with this stupid boy.

He's seen the posters, and he's heard the announcements.

"Hey, babe," he says softly.

I ignore him and stomp out to the car when the movie is over, pulling on the handle until he unlocks the doors.

I'm being petty.

I don't care.

He gets in and turns to me.

"I've been trying to show you something all night."

"What?" I snap.

He holds both hands over his eyes, palms facing me.

On one hand is the word "prom" and the other is three big question marks.


	62. Chapter 62

**62**

 **Bella**

I might have a swagger in my step after Edward's prom-posal. It might have something to do with our back road rendezvous afterward. It might not.

Nothing can ruin my day.

Or so I thought.

I'm running late to lunch because I had a question about my English paper so everyone already has their food and is sitting down.

Everyone including a flaming red-headed bitch who's in my seat.

Rose gave me her personal number the night of the show. I contemplate calling her and asking if it's okay to bitch slap this girl into next week without losing my scholarship.

Edward's trying so hard to get away from her that he's practically sitting in Mike's lap.

Everyone else is finding it hilarious.

I'll deal with them later.

Right now, I have a ginger I need to snap on.

"Victoria," I growl.

She turns to me with a smile, and my hands curl into fists.

"You're in my seat, and you're hitting on my boyfriend. I think it's time you got a fucking clue."


	63. Chapter 63

**63**

 **Bella**

Victoria decides to go the innocent route.

I ain't buying it.

"We were just talking about Edward's plans for prom, that's all," she explains.

I swear if she puts another finger on my boyfriend, I'm going to kill her.

Well, I'm not going to kill her, but you know.

"We're going to prom together."

"That's what I told her," Edward says, climbing off of Mike and taking his seat.

"She tried to get him to change his mind," Alice the instigator adds.

"I'm trying really hard not to rip every strand of hair out of your head right now," I explain. "I've tried being nice, but this is getting out of hand."

I point to Edward.

"That is mine. All of him. I must have missed the part of kindergarten where they taught us how to share. Back the hell off, or I'll end you."


	64. Chapter 64

**64**

 **Bella**

Ugly words are exchanged.

Victoria calls me an obsessive stalker.

I call her a dumb bitch.

Alice throws in a couple of her own just to keep shit going.

We get loud.

The lunch monitor breaks us apart right before Victoria can hit me.

She's nuts.

Did I mention our school has a zero tolerance policy.

Looks like she won't need a prom date after all.

Edward is all proud.

I can't tell if it's because I stood up for myself or maybe he wants another blowjob.

"Babe, that was so hot," he whispers in my ear before we part ways after the bell rings.

It's the latter.

He totally wants a blowjob.

Sometimes, I don't know what I'm going to do with this boy.

This stupid, stupid boy.


	65. Chapter 65

**65**

 **Bella**

The excitement about our apartment in Seattle has worn off for Esme.

She's begun to mourn.

Every time she stops by Edward's room, she gives a heavy sigh, clutches her heart, and starts tearing up.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," she'll cry. "I can't believe my babies will be going off to college so soon."

That one hangs me up because it's borderline insinuating that Edward and I are related.

 _Ew._

"You'll take care of my boy, won't you, Bella?"

To make things super awkward when she walked in, we were pretty much dry humping while he felt me up underneath my shirt.

I don't think she meant taking care of him in that context, but what can you do?

We assure her that we'll be fine. That we'll be home for holidays and long weekends when time allows.

It does nothing to calm her down.

Seems as though Esme is going to miss us more than my dad is going to miss my truck.


	66. Chapter 66

**66**

 **Bella**

I make Edward promise me that he won't rent a hotel room for after prom.

There's no way I'm losing my V-card on the most cliche night ever.

Not happening.

He pouts and sneaks off to make a call.

I should have known.

Alice and Jessica come to my house to get ready.

We laugh when Alice decides to forgo underwear.

She swears it's because she doesn't want panty lines, but we know the truth.

She's a horny bitch.

Jessica's mad at Mike for something he probably didn't even do, so it looks like someone isn't getting laid tonight.

That makes four of us.

They ask me about our plans.

I tell them that we'll probably hit up a post-prom party.

Apparently, Tyler is throwing a massive shindig after the dance.

Edward still doesn't like the guy.

At least, Tyler hasn't blatantly hit on me since we got together.

Tyler could totally be a Victoria.

Edward is lucky.


	67. Chapter 67

**67**

 **Bella**

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I smooth the wrinkles in his tuxedo and look up at him.

He's got this smile on his face that tells me he's going to love me for forever.

I like the sound of that.

Hell, I love it.

"Once or twice."

He leans down and kisses me.

It's quick because there are chaperones everywhere.

And by everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE.

Every nook and cranny of this banquet hall holds an adult just waiting to escort couples out of the dance.

Alice and Jasper got booted an hour ago.

Her dad better have the aspirin ready because I heard they're calling parents on kids who get busted.

"Well, you do. You look so beautiful, babe," Edward whispers into my hair. "I wanna do bad things to you."

I flush and pull him down for a not-so-decent kiss.

"You better be glad you're my favorite," Garrett says as he leads us out of the building. "Otherwise, your dad would be getting a call."


	68. Chapter 68

**68**

 **Bella**

"I would never have bet that, out of the two of us, you would be the one to get us kicked out of prom." Edward chuckles as we pull out of the parking lot.

We decided to take his car instead of renting a limo.

It was a great idea, considering half of our group got kicked out early.

"I couldn't help it. Sometimes, you're just too sexy for your own good," I tell him with a shrug.

I slip out of my shoes, toss them onto the back seat, and grab my after-prom clothes.

Edward is trying really hard not to swerve as I remove my dress and slide into a pair of jeans, a flannel, and some sneakers.

There's no way I'm going to one of Tyler's parties in a evening gown.

"Do you really have to change your bra right now?" He groans.

"My dress called for a strapless, and I don't want my boobs to fall out." I lift a brow. "Do you want my tits on display around all those people?"

"No. Those are mine."

"Okay then."


	69. Chapter 69

**69**

 **Bella**

The party is a flop, if you ask me.

Tyler's supplier couldn't come through, so there's no booze.

Despite the "no people upstairs" rule, I'm pretty sure there is going to be a baby boom in nine or so months based on the sounds coming from up there.

I grimace and turn to my boyfriend.

His smile is lazy as are his fingers, underneath my shirt, drawing patterns on the skin of my hip.

He knows he drives me wild.

Jessica shows up with a six pack of wine coolers, and all of a sudden, she has twenty new best friends.

She offers them to us first, but we both pass. Edward has to drive us home, and wine coolers give me a headache anyway.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asks, digging his nails into me. "We've got a couple of hours to blow, and I've been dying to get my hands on you."

I nod, and we do our rounds, thanking Tyler for the party that didn't happen, and we make our exit.


	70. Chapter 70

**70**

 **Bella**

We're so close to graduation I can taste it.

It's about a month away, and Edward is holding a spot for me in line to get our caps and gowns.

I am disappointed that I got beat for valedictorian by a measly point two GPA points. POINT TWO!

I might have slammed principle McCarty's door a little too roughly after he dropped that bomb on me.

Whatever, I'll be out of here soon anyway.

I've already snagged a scholarship, so what do I care?

I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life with Edward.

We're both ready.

He's excited that we're headed out to Seattle during the long weekend because our parents decided we were old enough to go on our own.

Esme gave us a chore list a mile long of things to do like measure doorways and windows and other small things that really aren't important in my opinion.

Our bags are packed.

Including a blow-up mattress that Edward stole from his dad's camping gear.

We leave right after school is over.


	71. Chapter 71

**71**

 **Bella**

The supposed three and a half hour drive only takes about three.

My boyfriend has a lead foot and an internal radar system.

He just knows when we're about to come across a cop.

His hand rests on my knee, and my hand rests on his.

I think our moment might happen in Seattle.

In an empty apartment on a fancy elevated blow-up mattress.

At least, the Cullens turned on the power during the inspection, so we'll have running hot water and central air conditioning.

"You ready to see our new home for the next four or so years?" Edward asks, pulling into one of our two designated parking spots.

"Yup. I want to measure how big of a couch we can fit, considering you'll probably be sleeping on it quite frequently," I joke.

"Babe, the only way I'm sleeping anywhere but in our bed is if you're there with me." He sends a wink my way.

I'll be damned if I don't melt on the spot.


	72. Chapter 72

**72**

 **Bella**

Speaking from personal—very personal—experience, I have to say that losing your virginity to someone well endowed is awkward and super fucking painful.

The morning after our first time, I feel like I rode a horse from Forks to Seattle.

I knew Edward was big. I've seen it. Hell, I've deepthroated it, for Christ's sake.

I never really thought about how the mechanics would work when it came down to slot B and tab A.

 _Ugh._

So much for a weekend sex marathon.

I limp through Esme's long list of things we need to do before we head home on Monday while Edward runs to the store to get me some Tylenol.

I told him to find a drug dealer and get me something stronger.

I was joking. Kind of.

Last night was pretty spectacular though.

I breathed through the pain and tried to have a good time.

Edward must have watched some softcore porn to prepare because he took care of my needs before his own.

I could be jealous, but I'm actually quite thankful.


	73. Chapter 73

**73**

 **Bella**

Edward doesn't approach me for sex, but I can tell that he wants to try again.

I wake up to his morning wood poking me in the back or against my ass. His hand on my tit, and his lips on my throat.

I don't give in to the urge until Monday morning, a couple of hours before we're supposed to leave.

Edward, the genius that he is, picked up lube while he was getting my pain relief.

Our second time is loads better than our first.

Our third and fourth time get us in trouble because we don't make it back to Forks until nightfall.

He drops me off at home.

Dad refuses to look me in the eye but informs me that I was pushing it and that I still have to go to school tomorrow.

I fall into bed, exhausted from our activities as well as the drive.

Edward texts me to let me know he got home safely.

 **I love you.**

 _ **I love you.**_


	74. Chapter 74

**a/n sorry for the delay. having a rough couple of days and now I'm preparing for wisdom tooth surgery tomorrow afternoon. updates will be random for the next few days**

 **74**

 **Bella**

Apparently, word got out about our weekend getaway because we show up at school on Tuesday to a slew of rumors.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan took off to Vegas and eloped.

Edward loves it.

He makes it a show to call me Mrs. Cullen when we're around the gawkers.

I punch him in his rock-hard stomach and stomp away.

The next rumor is that there's trouble in paradise, and we're getting it annulled.

I don't understand people's fixation with us. We aren't that interesting to begin with.

We weren't exactly popular before the bonfire, but I guess when I turned into the depressed chick who threw fits in the art room our status changed.

Now, we're all they talk about.

When we get to our lunch table, everyone throws confetti and congratulates us on our nuptials.

I hate these people.

Not really.

If I'm being honest, I'm actually going to miss them after all this is over.


	75. Chapter 75

**75**

 **Bella**

There are a lot of tears shed the week leading up to graduation.

Mostly from my classmates; they aren't ready to join the real world.

Half of them are from Esme; she's still in mourning.

Some of them are from my dad when he comes into my room and finds me trying on my cap and gown.

"It's really happening." He sniffs.

I nod.

"We've had eighteen years to prepare for this, Dad."

"I know. I just didn't expect those eighteen years to fly by so fast. You're moving to another city with a boy, and I won't see you every day. I'm gonna miss you, kiddo."

I let my gown fall off my shoulders and hug my dad.

It's been the two of us since Mom died, and I know this is hard on him.

But it's something I have to do.

We both know this.


	76. Chapter 76

**76**

 **Bella**

A trillion.

That's a big number if you think about it.

That's also the number of pictures Esme insists on taking of us before we leave for the ceremony.

I wouldn't be surprised if three-fourths of them don't turn out because she's legit snot sobbing all over her camera.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist, and the camera is raised again.

"We have to leave soon, Mom," he tells her. "We can't be late for the head count."

"Sure, sure. One more."

One more turns into two hundred more.

I realize I'm going to miss Esme and her overbearing, sometimes obsessive, parenting.

Finals are over. We've spent the last three days practicing, and now it's time.

The end of an era, if you will.

Good riddance Forks.


	77. Chapter 77

**77**

 **Bella**

I don't know who cheers louder when our names are called, but Edward is more dramatic.

I'm shaking hands with principle McCarty and receiving my diploma when he stands on his chair, hooting and hollering.

"That's my girl right there." Complete with a whistle.

There's a small round of applause.

Probably from our friends because they love to torment me.

I'm beet red with embarrassment.

But as I pass by his row, Edward looks at me with so much pride on his face that I can't even be mad about the scene he just caused.

Because I love him.

If I didn't, I wouldn't be moving to Seattle and shacking up with him while we attend college.

We're handed ugly yellow roses—our graduation flower.

They play a cliché graduation song.

Who voted for these things, I'll never know.

I wrote in red poppies and Hometown by Twenty One Pilots.

These kids have no good taste.

Our tassels are moved over, and our caps go flying through the air.

It's over.

Finally.


	78. Chapter 78

**78**

 **Bella**

Technically, Edward and I could pack our things and move to Seattle after graduation.

Instead, we decide to spend time with our parents before we leave.

Dad takes a leave of absence from the office.

"You've changed a lot this past year, kiddo," he mentions as we drive back from Port Angeles.

Well, he's driving Sue.

Yeah, he named her.

I knew it.

"I guess," I mumble.

"I'm serious. When _it_ happened, and I came home to find you dumping all of your clothes into that bucket of dye, I thought I was losing you." His mustache twitches, and I know he's about to get emotional. "That month wasn't just hard on you, Bella. It killed me to see you like that."

I pick at the hem of my bright pink skirt and try to think back to when I bought it.

Somehow, over time, I've started to revert back to who I was without even realizing it.

The black clothes are still there, hanging in the back of my closet.

A reminder that isn't painful anymore.


	79. Chapter 79

**79**

 **Bella**

"You'll understand one day when you have kids. When you experience that helpless feeling when they come home with their first broken heart," he explains.

I nod.

We're quiet for a while.

And then Dad has to backtrack because he's my dad.

"But you can hold off on the kids ... at least until after you graduate."

In the glow of the dashboard, I can see that his face is about as red as mine probably is.

"You have nothing to worry about, Dad. Our top priority is school."

"Uh-huh," he grumbles.

Edward calls me later in the night.

He's changed his mind and is ready to go now.

" _She was watching me sleep, babe," he explains._

Esme is really going to miss her only child.

"Start wrapping everything up, and I'll start packing," I tell him.


	80. Chapter 80

**80**

 **Bella**

My truck is loaded down with boxes, and we've got a caravan going with us to Seattle.

Dad's driving a U-Haul with the furniture, and Edward's car is full of things we'll need on hand while we unpack.

Carlisle and Esme are driving their massive SUV with everything fragile.

The parents don't plan on staying.

The drive is lonely without a copilot, but we manage to make it to the apartment in one piece.

Everyone helps unload the vehicles and leave to beat traffic.

Goodbyes aren't emotional or anything because we plan on visiting home before school starts.

We're left alone in a big apartment full of moving boxes and furniture that hasn't found its place yet.

I don't even know where the tears come from.

This is our dream.

But it's also terrifying.

The thought of not having my dad right down the hall or Esme being a phone call away.

We're adults now.


	81. Chapter 81

**81**

 **Bella**

Years of friendship have prepared us for this.

The whole cohabitating thing.

Edward and I fall into an easy routine.

If he had it his way, the routine would begin and end with us in bed having sex, but I drag him out to explore the town that we'll call home for the next few years.

Since we're sharing a place, our parents are covering the bills so we have nothing to worry about other than our studies.

We visit our campuses and take the tours offered.

I find Rose, get this, McCarty as she's cleaning out her office.

Apparently, my principle attended the art show all those months ago and swept her off of her feet.

They're moving to Florida to be closer to his family, and there are more job opportunities for both of them.

I wish her well and thank her profusely for putting a good word in for me with the scholarship foundation.

"Your talent is going to take you far, Bella Swan," she says, kissing my cheek and disappearing down a long hallway.


	82. Chapter 82

**82**

 **Bella**

"How was your first day," Edward asks when I throw my portfolio across the room.

Garrett and Rose didn't know what they were talking about when it came to my talent.

The people in my class are so much better than me. And then some.

I take off my bra and head for the bedroom.

I'm frustrated.

I don't know what I was thinking when I pictured my first day.

I saw the teacher flipping through my portfolio and giving me appreciative smiles like Garrett did every time I finished a piece.

Instead, I watched her make her way around the room and tear students' work apart without any remorse.

I caught a peek of the art belonging to these people and wow. Just wow.

Fortunately, for me, class ended before she got to me.

I drag my toolbox of art supplies out and tell Edward to get naked.

I'm going to need something special to blow the art Nazi out of the water.


	83. Chapter 83

**83**

 **Bella**

Mrs. Reece is insane.

That or she got laid last night.

Either way, I'm thankful for her sudden attitude change.

She walks into the room and zeroes in on me.

"Swan?"

"Yes, ma'am." I squeak.

"Portfolio. My desk. Now."

I stumble around easels and approach her desk.

She flips through my portfolio, stopping on the sketch I did last night.

I want to vomit.

I sort of just tossed it into the middle so it wouldn't look like I scrambled last minute.

It's tasteful. Edward has a white sheet draped over his ... you know?

"Hmm," Mrs. Reece mumbles, running her fingers over the lines and shading I obsessed over until Edward forced me to go to sleep.

I've got a fifty-fifty chance that that "hmm" means good things.

I'm not breathing when she holds my drawing up.

"This. This is what I'm talking about. The passion, the talent. Emotion. Art is emotional. I want to see it. I want to feel it."


	84. Chapter 84

**84**

 **Bella**

Edward's classes are difficult and time consuming.

If he doesn't take over the coffee table, he's at the kitchen table.

It's worse when he decides to do his homework in bed.

Books spread throughout.

A pen and notebook in hand.

His laptop at the ready, just in case he needs to look something up.

Everyone was surprised when my boyfriend announced that he wants to be a history teacher when he grows up.

He works so hard but won't let me plaster our fridge with his "A" papers.

There are a lot of them.

It feels like he's always studying, but I can't be mad.

Instead, I'm so freaking proud of him.

Even if I have to sleep on the couch so he can finish a paper.

Even though I miss him something fierce when he's right down the hall.

Who knew my stupid, stupid boy could be so smart?


	85. Chapter 85

**85**

 **Bella**

We decide to take a long weekend and head home for Edward's birthday.

I make him leave his laptop back at the apartment.

He needs a little break.

I'm trying to figure out how to avoid stragglers from high school for two days.

"It wouldn't be a big deal if we ran into someone, you know," Edward says after I explain my plan.

We visit with Dad, and then in the middle of the night, we'll sneak over to the Cullens' house. Leaving around four on Sunday.

It's a perfect plan if you ask me.

"What if we have to stop and get gas? Or your dad insists on taking us to The Lodge."

"Pshh. My dad is going to be so focused on seeing Sue that we'll be lucky if he spends five minutes with us."

"I want to take my girlfriend to Debbie's Diner for lunch; that's my birthday wish. You can't deny me my birthday wish."

I huff and cross my arms like a child and not a college student.


	86. Chapter 86

**86**

 **Bella**

I was right ... partially.

Dad runs straight out the door, right around me, and starts checking Sue for blemishes or damage.

"She needs a wax job. I'll take care of it later."

And then he remembers that I exist and pulls me in for a bear hug.

"Miss you, kid."

"Miss you too, Dad."

We catch up on how school is going like I don't talk to him weekly, and I find out he's seeing a waitress from The Lodge named Sue.

If that isn't some weird fluke, I don't know what is.

"She's nice. I think you'll like her," he tells me.

"I'm sure I will."

Edward runs our bags upstairs.

We just assume that the parents will be okay with our sleeping arrangements. I mean we live together so ...

"She's working tonight. I thought we'd stop in for dinner to celebrate Edward's birthday."

So much for trying to avoid public places.

"Sure, Dad, sounds good to me."


	87. Chapter 87

**87**

 **Bella**

Dad's right. Sue is nice.

She's perfect for him really.

Even if it is a little gross.

Edward and I are sitting across from Dad when she stops by our table and drops into the chair next to him.

"I got someone to watch my tables, so I'm free for a few minutes," she tells us.

Sue is a little bit younger than my dad, but he's not robbing the cradle or anything.

He throws his arm around her shoulders, and they share a kiss that causes my stomach to roll.

 _Ew._

And then Sue starts playing kiss ass that isn't even necessary.

"I've seen some of your work, Bella."

Dad has turned the house into a shrine dedicated to me.

Artwork from when I was five up until now is plastered throughout the entire house.

But this is news.

Dad said their relationship was new, but apparently, she's been to the house.

"You are a very talented young lady," she gushes.


	88. Chapter 88

**88**

 **Bella**

Dad renames my truck and gives it a sex change.

He still loves Red and gives _him_ a good wax job while Edward and I watch on.

"I think you're right about your dad and that truck," Edward mutters.

I'm staring at the rubble that once was the house across the street.

While we've been gone, the fire department fulfilled their promise and used it for a contained fire simulation.

I want to cry.

I mean, I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I loved that house even if it was older than my grandfather.

"I told you." I shrug.

A yellow Jeep comes to a screeching halt in front of my house, and I'm off the porch and running toward the driver.

It's a major coincidence that Alice and Jasper Whitlock—yeah, they went and eloped—are back in town for the weekend.

"We're here for Edward's birthday," I explain.

"We're here to tell our parents that he knocked me up." She laughs.


	89. Chapter 89

**89**

 **Bella**

Our weekend flies by.

Hanging out with Alice and Jasper.

Visiting a weepy Esme and quiet Carlisle.

Almost running into Victoria at the gas station on the way out of town.

Edward's happy to see his laptop when we enter the apartment and goes back to studying.

I park myself on the window seat and draw Alice's glowing face.

It's not for my portfolio or anything.

Maybe I'll frame it and send it to her.

They moved to Dallas, so we exchanged addresses before we parted ways.

While Edward types away, I daydream about our future.

Where we'll end up after we graduate.

Hopefully, somewhere that's warm and sunny most of the time.

We'll probably get married in his parents back yard, and we'll have a big family to make up for the small ones we had growing up.

"Hey, babe," he calls from the kitchen table.

"Yeah?"

"My taste in music is still your face."

I smile.

I do know that no matter where we go or how we get there, it won't matter because we'll be together.


	90. Chapter 90

**90**

 **Bella**

"I think that's the last of it, babe," Edward says, wiping his sweaty chest with a rag. "We're officially moved in."

I rub my rounded belly and give him my best smile.

Dad was SUPER pissed when we announced that, apparently, we are part of the point three percent.

At least, I am.

The IUD failed us.

We aren't married, but we've got our heads on our shoulders.

We both graduated, and we've got jobs.

It took Dad a while and some help from my very supportive stepmother Sue to get him on board.

We've got about a month to go before our boy gets here, but Dad insists on being called Grandpa now.

Edward's big hands join mine, and he chuckles when our little guy starts doing summersaults.

"He loves me."

"I love you."

"I love you both, but we gotta get the U-Haul back or they're going to charge us," Dad says.

Never in a million years would I have thought we'd end up back in Forks.

But here we are.


	91. Chapter 91

**I am looking for a banner maker. If anyone can help me out please pm me**

 **91**

 **Bella**

The original plan was to stay in Seattle after we graduated, but things happen.

An unexpected pregnancy.

A position for a history teacher becomes available in Forks.

A beloved teacher from my past dies.

I was five months pregnant and restless when we got the call.

It's like I knew that something was wrong.

I couldn't sleep for some reason, and Axel refused to settle down.

I felt like my heart was going to explode when the phone rang.

"Garrett was killed in a head-on collision tonight. I just saw it on the news and thought you should know."

I hung up on my dad.

Hormones got the best of me, and I cried for days.

We attended Garrett's celebration of life, and the new principal approached me about taking over as the new art teacher.

"It's what he would have wanted," she told me. "You left quite an impression on him."

Edward agreed.

The baby is due at the beginning of summer, so we'll have plenty of time with him.

Esme can't wait to babysit while we work.


	92. Chapter 92

**92**

 **Bella**

We were sitting on the front porch with Sue while Dad gave Red a tune-up when the realtor pulled up across the street.

The rubble of my favorite house had been cleared, and a beautiful house was built in its place. It took a while and construction was slow, but finally, after all these years, it was finished and apparently on the market.

Edward all but ran across the street, and I thought he was going to rip the for sale sign out of the poor dude's hands.

Four bedrooms, three baths.

The price was reasonable.

A hell of a lot of paperwork and signing our lives away.

It took three months for everything to become official.

Now we're homeowners in the tiny town I couldn't wait to escape from, living right across from my dad and waiting for our bundle of joy to arrive.


	93. Chapter 93

**93**

 **Bella**

Edward calls for me to come upstairs, and I want to kill him because it feels like this baby is going to fall out of me any day now.

Technically, it could be any day now.

I slowly make my way up the stairs and find him kneeling on our bedroom floor with his hands cupping something against the carpet.

"If you called me up here for a rodent or an insect, I'm going to kill you."

"No, come here."

He waits until I'm standing in front of him and lifts his hands, covering his eyes, palms facing out.

On one hand are the words "marry me" and the other has three big question marks.

"You did not just use your prom-posal to propose to me." I laugh through the tears.

I'm pregnant. I cry a lot. Get over it.

"It worked the first time. I figured it was foolproof." He bites his lip nervously. "So is that a yes or should I try again?"

"Of course, I'll marry you, you stupid boy."


	94. Chapter 94

**94**

 **Bella**

Leave it to Edward to propose to me days before our son is due to enter the world.

Esme tries to talk me out of it, but I've made up my mind, and I'm sticking to it.

If Axel is coming into this world a Cullen, I want to be one too.

Instead of a ceremony, I waddle into the courthouse and slap fifty-two dollars on the counter while I fight through a contraction.

The receptionist offers to call an ambulance, but I'm Bella Swan-almost-Cullen, and I've got a head harder than hickory.

"This is happening. Now."

The justice of the peace is wiping mustard off his face from the lunch he was probably trying to enjoy before we interrupted.

Edward apologizes and gives him the rundown.

I technically won't be a Cullen for three days, but that's okay with me.

Words are exchanged.

I sign my maiden name for the last time, and we rush off to the hospital.


	95. Chapter 95

**95**

 **Bella**

I thought I could never love someone as much I love Edward, but boy was I wrong.

I kiss the knit cap covering our son's head while my husband cries tears of joy.

We were lucky and Axel was born in the early hours the day after we got married.

He had a little bit of trouble breathing, so they wanted to keep us around for a few days.

We managed to hold off signing the birth certificate until I was officially a Cullen.

Now we're home, exhausted because he keeps us up all night and sleeps during the day while we try to put a dent in an ever-growing mound of laundry.

Edward gets weepy more than I do around the baby.

He has the man version of the baby blues.

He's the perfect father.

Getting up and grabbing Axel when he's cranky from hunger so that I don't have to move.

He changes his fair share of dirty diapers and offers to run to the store for nursing pads and anything we need.


	96. Chapter 96

**96**

 **Bella**

Alice and Jasper are the only people who left Forks that we keep in touch with.

She has a bunch of horror stories about their daughter Lucy.

Streaking without warning.

Smearing dirty diapers on the walls.

Eating bugs and dog food.

But then she tells me the good parts about being a parent.

Like the cuddles and sloppy kisses.

Their first steps.

First words.

The way they smell right after a bath.

The good has to outweigh the bad because Alice is pregnant with their second, and she can't be more excited.

Axel decides that I haven't given him enough attention in the last five minutes and makes it known.

I promise Alice that we'll Facetime soon and pick up my boy.

He's so perfect.

Dark brown hair and big green eyes. He has his dad's mouth and my nose.

I give him an Eskimo kiss.

"Mommy's going to miss you so much while she's at work."


	97. Chapter 97

**97**

 **Bella**

I take a page out of Garrett's book and enter my classroom confidently.

I grab a big black marker and write my name across a blank canvas.

"My name is Bella Cullen, but I want you to call me Bella," I explain. "I want everyone to use this marker to write your first name on the canvas in front of you."

I toss the pen to the student closest to me and tell him to pass it on.

While they write and pass it along, I walk around and take a good look at my first class ever.

I have an eclectic mix of kids.

It's the girl in the far corner who has my attention.

All black clothing and curled in on herself like she's trying to be invisible.

She's written her name so small I can't read it without leaning in.

Garrett had a Bella, and I'm going to have an Emily.

"Now, I want you to put yourself down on the canvas. Let me get to know you through your art."


	98. Chapter 98

**98**

 **Bella**

Edward's hogging the baby.

We picked Axel up from Esme an hour ago, and I haven't even touched him yet.

I'm itchin'.

"Who's Daddy's big boy?" he asks. "You are, handsome. That's who."

"I want another baby!" I blurt out.

Edward freezes, I think he squeezes Axel because he lets out a tiny grunt.

"Really?"

I think about it.

Could we really handle a set of Irish twins?

Our careers have only just started, and we have a lot on our plates right now.

"No. I just hate when you bogart my boy."

I hold my arms out, and Edward gives a huge sigh of relief passing the baby to me.

"Thank God. I thought you were serious for a second, babe." He sits on the couch. "I mean, I want more children later on. I don't know how we'd manage two right now."

"I was just kidding. We have to spoil this one rotten before we even think about expanding."

I kiss my baby's tiny fingers, and he gives me a gummy smile.

Why don't we want another one again?


	99. Chapter 99

**99**

 **Bella**

It's official.

I hand Dad the keys to Red and pat the hood fondly.

It's been a good truck, but we need something safer, newer.

Something that will hold two car seats comfortably.

A toddler seat and an infant one.

Yeah.

We managed to get pregnant at the perfect time again.

If all goes as planned, we'll have our little girl right at the start of summer just like we did with Axel.

Edward is over the moon.

Axel is a mama's boy through and through, so he's already staked claim on June when she gets here.

"Treat him well," I tell Dad, a little sad to see it go.

I mean the truck isn't going far; he and Sue live right across the street but still.

Dad nods and then looks to the side of my house with a smile.

I follow his gaze.

"Axel Garrett Cullen, if you don't put that worm down I swear to God!"

"Sorry, Mama," he says innocently.

This boy.


	100. Chapter 100

**100**

 **Bella**

 _ **Five Years Later**_

We fill the three extra rooms with little humans.

Three munchkins who sometimes drive me insane and make me hide in the pantry eating cookie butter straight from the jar so I don't have to share.

We get calls from Axel's teacher weekly.

He's smart, but he loves to start shit.

June-bug started kindergarten, and I don't know who cried more, her or Edward.

Now she loves school and is constantly playing teacher with all of her stuffed animals.

Our surprise Zane is every bit his father.

The hair, the eyes. Everything.

He's like a two-year-old carbon copy of Edward.

Speaking of my husband, I can hear the telltale sign of someone jumping on a bed and make my way up the stairs.

The kids are giggling as Edward plays popcorn, bouncing them around.

I should remind him that we installed a ceiling fan last week, but it's too late.

A blade catches him in the forehead, and he falls to the bed.

For someone so smart, he's still my stupid boy.

 **that's all folks!**

 **Thank you, Sally, for all of your hard work**

 **Ja Mash, I adore you and your talent**

 **Sue! I appreciate your pimping. I know it wasn't easy keeping up with the random updates**

 **I love every single one of you that gave this story a chance**

 **Emergency Room Encounter will start tomorrow and I can't wait to share**

 **ERE: A night spent in the ER with an injured football player across the hall. Their chemistry is instant and it all begins with a raccoon/cat. 175 "chapter" drabble. 5 updates a day.**


End file.
